Magnificent
by rookanga
Summary: Human AU-Natalya is a lonely girl who dotes on her brother. Alfred is a stressed college student. When they meet at their cousin and sister's wedding, they are just what each other needs. Even if they don't know it yet. NOW A TWO-SHOT! Rating changed to T for a curse in the second chapter.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

_She was dreaming._

_ In her dream, Big Brother did not run from her. She was turned away from him, but she could see his perfect features out of the corner of her eye._

_ Big Brother approached her. Her breath caught. Could this be true? She could accept him standing there when he thought she wasn't looking, but could he really want to be near her? To–to touch her?_

_ Surely not, but as he came closer, she allowed herself to believe she wouldn't be hurt this time._

_ His hands slid over her arms, just above the elbows, and came to rest below her breasts._

_ "My _Czarina_," he whispered. "Why do you look so afraid, _Czarina_?"_

_ "Is this for true?" she said back, her voice as soft, if not softer, than his. "Do you really embrace me?"_

_ "Of course," he said back. "Listen to me, _Czarina, ya lyub_–"_

Line Break

Natalya's face when she awoke suddenly was at first startled, then settled back into her usual sour expression as she realized she had been interrupted from her lovely dream. She sighed. _Big Brother._

She knew what people thought of her. She was Natalya Arlovskaya Braginski, the girl who used to be so sweet and pretty, until her parents died and she became obsessed with her brother.

"Poor girl," she had once heard someone in town whisper to her friend as she passed. "Thinks she's in love with her brother."

"She was never taught any differently," the friend replied sadly.

But Natalya didn't care about any of them. All she knew was that she loved Ivan. _Nothing_ would take that away from her.

And she was going to find him now. Maybe he would finish what he was going to say in her dream. After she got dressed, that was. She must look nice for Ivan.

But when he saw her coming, he raced away as quickly as he could.

Why should she believe it would be any different this time than the rest? It was like this every day. She would come to Ivan, buoyed by her dream, and would find that nothing had changed. He still couldn't see how wonderful they would be together.

Natalya and Ivan's older sister Katyusha entered the kitchen where Natalya was and where Ivan had been, holding the hand of her fiancé, a Canadian named Matthew. They were laughing, Kat with her strong, motherly laugh, and Matthew with his softer, breathier one.

Bitterness welled up in Natalya. Matthew was wonderful. Not as wonderful as Big Brother, obviously, but sweet and kind and Kat loved him very much. She was just as good as Kat! Why couldn't Ivan see that?

"Oh, hello Natalya," Katyusha greeted her when she saw her younger sister standing there.

"Good morning," Matthew added with a smile.

"Yes. Wonderful morning," Natalya answered monotonously.

"Where's Vanya?" Kat asked.

"He ran away," Natalya answered, her voice betraying none of the sadness and hurt that she felt. She changed the subject. "How are the wedding preparations going? Are you ready for Saturday?"

Not that she really cared. She rarely cared for anything or anyone but Big Brother.

But if Katyusha knew this, she didn't show it. "Oh, lovely!" she squealed. "Just wonderful!" She burst into tears. Matthew patted her back. "I'm sorry. I'm just so excited."

"I know, Princess_,_" Matthew said, moving his hand in small circles on Kat's back. She smiled at him through her tears.

"I am going out," Natalya announced, causing Matthew and Katyusha to finally break eye contact with each other. "We need more bread."

"Wonderful!" Kat clapped her hands, rolling on her heels, which made her full breasts bounce much more than they did normally.

She said something else, but Natalya turned on her heel and walked away.

Walking through town, shopping bags slung over her arms, Natalya had the unfortunate experience of slamming into a tall blonde man.

"Watch where you are going!" she said, gathering her fallen bags.

"Sorry!" the man said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all, but still stooping to help her. "Listen, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Yes," Natalya muttered.

"Can you direct me to 23 Nachalo Street?"

Natalya was for a moment annoyed that the man had disregarded what she'd said, but then realized exactly what address he had asked for directions to. "That is where I live," Natalya said, looking up suspiciously.

If she thought she'd been startled upon hearing her address on this awful man's lips, that was nothing compared to the shock she received when she saw his face for the first time; aside from the fact that his eyes were bluer and his hair shorter, he looked exactly like Matthew.

"I suppose you are coming for the wedding on Saturday?"

"Yeah!" the man said, straightening himself and handing a bag out to her. "I'm A–"

"It is that way," interrupted Natalya, motioning with her head in the direction of her house.

"Great! Thanks!" The man rushed off at the same pace as he'd been going at when he bumped into Natalya. Natalya shook her head. Some people never learned. Ivan would never be so crass and casual with one he'd only just met, and one he'd wronged, besides!

When Natalya returned home, clutching her bags a bit tighter than she had before the man ran into her, she found Katyusha, Matthew, and even Ivan sitting in the living room with the man.

Ivan looked up when she entered, visibly anxious, but refusing to look anything but composed in front of a guest.

"Hey, Natalya," Matthew said in his sweet way. "This is my cousin, Alfred."

"We met," Alfred said. "You should be more careful, Talya. Next time I might not be around to give you a hand."

Natalya's usual scowl fell off her face before she could help it, replaced by a gaping mouth. "_I_ should be more careful?"

"Sister," Ivan said, and Natalya's heart soared to hear him acknowledge her. "Why are your stockings ripped?"

Natalya glared at Alfred. "Raivis, bring me tea!" she called. "I expect it here when I finish changing."

"B-but Miss Natalya," Raivis, one of the servants, stuttered nervously, "that's impossible! I have to heat the water, and put the leaves in to steep–"

"So get on it," Natalya snapped, turning on her heel and stomping off to her bedroom.

After changing, and about to rejoin the family in the living room, Natalya yanked the door open, not expecting to see Alfred standing on the other side with that stupid grin of his.

"Hey, Talya," he said. "You look very nice." She had changed into a dress identical to the one she'd been wearing before.

"Thank you," she said coldly.

"No, I mean it," Alfred added, doggedly following her down the hallway. "You're a very pretty girl. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Natlaya stopped walking. "No."

"Girlfriend? Hey, I don't care."

"I love one man, and one man only. Nothing can tear apart my love for him," Natalya hissed before continuing.

There was a pause before Natalya heard Alfred's footsteps quickening to catch up with hers. "Jeez. Okay. I was just _asking_,"

Natalya stopped again. He was just so _whiny._ She spun around to face him, attempted to plaster a polite smile onto her face, and did her best at making small talk. "So you and Matthew are cousins. How is it you look so much alike?" She knew she shouldn't be giving in to his annoyingness, but anything to get him to stop stalking her. He was not the man she wanted to be stalked by.

Alfred grinned at her, leaning up against the wall. "Well, my mom and his mom are identical twins, and my dad and his dad are identical twins, so we came out identical too."

Natalya couldn't tell whether or not he was joking, so she chose a response that could be either sarcastic or serious. "Will I meet your identical parents at the wedding?"

"You'll meet Mattie's," Alfred said. "They arrived with me, but they wanted to go to the hotel first. But it's just been too long since I've seen my cuz, so I just _had _to come."

"And yours? Will they be attending?"

Alfred's grin weakened for a moment, but was replaced so quickly Natalya thought she'd imagined his hesitation. "Nah. They're busy with work."

"Oh? What do they do?"

"They're psychologists." Natalya was no expert on people or emotions, but Alfred definitely did not look as carefree as he had a minute ago.

"That is very interesting."

"Yeah." Alfred grabbed Natalya's hand. She gasped. "Come on, slowpoke! They're probably wondering where we are."

Natalya allowed Alfred to drag her back to the living room, but when she saw Ivan, ripped her hand from his.

But it was too late. Ivan stood. "What are you doing with my sister, Comrade?" he said.

Anyone else would feel threatened. But Alfred just laughed and patted him on the back. "Nothing, man. I don't know how it is in Russia, but in America you can touch people without wanting to harm them."

"Not in this household," Ivan replied.

"Man, you all got a stick up your ass!" Alfred said. "Don't worry, man. I'll try not to be cooler than you anymore. I'm worried your head will explode of constipation."

As Natalya and Ivan tried to figure out the meaning of what Alfred had just said, Kat sobbed hysterically, and Matthew whispered, "Al-fred."

"Whaat?"

"Not appropriate."

Alfred smirked at his cousin. "Aw, Mattie, you're no fun."

Matthew sighed. "For a psych major with psychiatrists for parents, you'd think you would be more perceptive of what to and what not to say."

"You'd think," agreed Alfred mildly, sitting down on the coffee table, causing Natalya and Ivan to gasp with horror and Katyusha to wail louder.

"Off," Matthew commanded.

Alfred wrinkled his nose. "Anyway, there's a difference between psychologists and psychiatrists."

"I don't really care," Matthew sighed.

"Does your fiancée ever shut up?" Alfred asked. "I mean, she's a _wonderful_ girl and all, but a bit…big, don't you think?"

"Now Comrade," Ivan said, stepping in.

"And not even just her boobs, which are huge enough on their own. Pretty hot. But also, like, her presence. And her volume. Really, why is she crying?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should psychoanalyze her." Matthew did not seem amused.

Neither was Natalya. This Alfred was insane. There was no other way to describe it.

Raivis walked in with a tray of tea and cookies but, upon seeing Ivan, tripped and fell, spilling the tea everywhere.

"That was very stupid of you, wasn't it, Raivis?"

"Y-yes, of course, Ivan!"

Toris hurried in to help clean. Alfred's mouth opened in what Natalya thought was surprise. "Toris?" he said.

Toris glanced up, and he too looked surprised. "Alfred! What are you doing here?"

"My cuz Mattie is getting married to Kat here!"

Toris stalled in his cleaning for a moment to smile up at Alfred. "Really! I knew he looked familiar!"

"Get back to work, Toris," Ivan said with his beautiful smile. Toris hurriedly dipped his head and continued mopping up the tea with a wet paper towel.

"Hey, why are you so mean to him?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred!" Matthew said again, his voice as sharp as it most likely got.

"No! Toris is my friend! I'm not gonna let some Commie be mean to him!"

"Alfred, it's really okay," Toris said. "I work for Mr. Braginski. He can scold me for not doing my work."

Alfred looked doubtful. "But people are natural praise-seekers. If you are constantly being reprimanded, it's going to have a negative affect on your self-esteem, consequently affecting your performance for Ivan. At first you may work harder, but eventually, you'll just think, 'What's the point?'"

Raivis whispered, "Toris!" and the two scurried away.

Alfred turned to Ivan, a frown on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Alfred." Matthew looked sorry he'd invited his cousin to his wedding.

Alfred turned to his cousin. "What's wrong with you, too, Matt? Aren't you supposed to be all moral or whatever? How can you condone this?"

Natalya felt herself growing angry. How dare he criticize Big Brother? If Big Brother believed that the way he treated his servants was just, then it was!

As Ivan ordered Alfred out of the house, Natalya ran to him.

He only gave her a look and walked quickly away.

_Will I ever be good enough for you?_

Line Break

Alfred lay in his bed at the hotel. He wasn't able to sleep, and it wasn't just the jet lag.

He thought of Mattie and the family he was marrying into. Pretty strange. After Alfred had yelled at Ivan about Toris, he'd been politely asked to leave. And Matt hadn't done anything!

Alfred had met Toris at a college he was visiting. (The one he ended up attending.) Toris had gone there too, and he and Alfred had been roommates for a while. But then Toris had quit. He'd told Alfred it was because his family was having a hard time financially, so he was going to be going straight to work. He'd go back to school later, he'd said, when he could afford it.

And here he was. Alfred had to admit he was lucky in a way. He got to look at Kat's rack all day. (And Matt got to touch them. He was obviously the winner in this scenario.)

It made Alfred so…so angry to see his friend treated this way. And it made him angrier to see his sweet, kind cousin living with this and doing nothing. Alfred knew that the guy was shy, but really. He ought to be able to stand up to his soon-to-be brother in law.

Alfred rolled onto his stomach, sick and tired of staring at the cracks on the ceiling. His parents probably could come up with some psychological reason the cracks on the ceiling made him feel like shit, but Alfred couldn't. Maybe he just wasn't good enough.

_Will I ever be good enough for you?_

Line Break

The day of the wedding came. Natalya was introduced to Matthew's parents. Their obvious love for their son made her ache for her own parents.

She watched Matthew's mother give Kat a kiss on the cheek and his father shake her hand. Kat had everything. The man she adored and two loving surrogate parents. While what did Natalya have? A Big Brother who ignored her.

"Sick of Matt's parents too, Talya?"

No surprise, it was Alfred who had spoken. He was leaning up against the side of the bar and holding a glass of champagne.

"Of course not," she said. "I think they are wonderful people, and you must be a horrible young man if you do not agree."

"Oh, I agree," Alfred said. "They're great. They're kind of like my parents, since they always watched over me when my biological parents couldn't." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his empty hand. "Maybe that's why me and Mattie look so much alike. 'Cuz we spent so much time together when we were kids."

"What about now? Do you two still spend time?"

Alfred shook his head, sighing. "Not as much. More my fault than his, really. I'm busy with school."

"It must be difficult to study psychology."

Alfred stared at her, the light blue of his eyes looking more intense than before. "Yeah. I guess it is."

"But I suppose you have your parents to help you if you need, correct?"

"Ideally," Alfred said simply. "So tell me, I hear you want to marry Ivan?"

Natalya looked at him in bewilderment. "Was there something I was supposed to tell you there?"

Alfred smirked. "I'm sorry. That wasn't well worded. Do you want to marry Ivan?"

"I do."

"How come? He's your brother. It's gross."

"Is not!" Natalya said indignantly, then calmed as she realized in horror that he'd caused her to act childishly.

"Do you want to _have sex with him_?" Alfred's voice was practically dripping with immaturity.

"I do not have to be subjected to this," Natalya hissed. "If you wish to criticize me on my feelings, go ahead. I will not be affected, nor will I change my mind."

"You're an independent-minded girl," Alfred said. "I respect that."

"Please go away," Natalya said. "This is a wonderful day for my family, and I do not wish for you to ruin it."

"I've noticed that you used the word wonderful twice just now," Alfred remarked. "What's the matter? Don't know any other adjectives?"

"Do you ever listen?" Natalya was growing more cross every word Alfred said.

"So tell me," Alfred said, dunking his finger into the champagne and swirling it around, "does Ivan want to marry you, too?"

Natalya glared straight forward. "It is not your business."

"Aw, c'mon, Talya. I'm trying to practice for when I'm a psychotherapist."

"You will not be a very good psychotherapist."

"He doesn't want to marry you," Alfred said. "Why not?"

Natalya looked down. "If Big Brother does not wish to marry me, then I am not suitable to marry."

"You can't believe that. You _are _good enough," Alfred said, grabbing Natalya's hand suddenly. Surprised, she wrenched herself away from Alfred and walked quickly away.

She briefly considered telling Ivan that Alfred had come on to her, but he hadn't really, and besides, it wasn't as if Ivan would comfort her even if Alfred had.

_You are good enough._ Alfred's words echoed in Natalya's ears. He was the first to tell her that. He was…

She shook her head. She wasn't good enough. She knew that.

"Congratulations," Natalya said to Kat and Matthew.

"Thank you, Natalya!" Kat cried, giving her a hug. "You look happy! As happy as you get, that is!"

_Why can't you see? Why can't you see how hurt I am? All. The. Time._

Line Break

"How was the wedding, Darling?"

Alfred was on Skype with his mother and father. "It was good."

"That's good. Tell Matthew we're sorry we couldn't be there," his mother said.

"Okay," Alfred said.

"Some of us couldn't afford to take the time off," his father added.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, Darling," his mother answered.

"Really? Because it seemed like you were saying that your work ethic is better than mine."

His father rested his chin between his thumb and index finger. "You're awfully defensive, son. It's because–"

"I don't want to hear your _opinion_ of why I'm acting defensively!"

"Calm down, Darling. All your father wanted to tell you was that perhaps you've taken something that was not intended as an attack to offense, and the natural reaction–to become defensive–was intensified by the fact that we are your parents, and thus you have a compulsive need to try to make us proud of you. But since you're still a teenager, you were unable to vocalize your feelings and instead lashed out at us."

Alfred shut his laptop. He couldn't take it anymore.

The worst part was that they were right. They could read him as easily as they read psychology textbooks. They'd been able to all his life.

_"Alfie, why don't you play with Roderich?"_

_ "No, I don't wanna. He's mean to me."_

_ "You just don't want to play with him because he's better at the piano than you."_

_ "No! He really is mean!"_

_ "Okay, Alfred. But I guess you'll have nobody to play with now that you've decided not to play with Francis."_

_ "I don't care."_

_ "You know, you're five. It doesn't matter that Francis got a girlfriend before you."_

Alfred leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, rubbing his eyes. Even now they were still with him, pressuring him into studying psychology. He had wanted to have many different professions over the years, but psychologist was not one of them.

Now his dream job was a pilot, but that wasn't going to happen with a psychology degree under his belt, as his parents wanted him to have, so–

Someone knocked at his door. Alfred rose to answer it.

It was Matthew.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred asked. "It's your wedding night. Shouldn't you be" his eyebrows rose "consummating the marriage?"

Matthew smirked. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"I saw you talking to Natalya at the wedding."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Kat wants you to stick around and spend time with Natalya."

Alfred stared at his cousin. "I can't, Mattie. I would love to hang out with her, prickly as she is, but my parents already practically said that I wasn't working enough."

"You shouldn't feel pressured," Matthew said. "You are the smartest, friendliest guy I know, Al. Do what you think is right."

"Easier said than done," Alfred retorted.

"True," Matthew agreed, "but your parents shouldn't be making you feel like you owe them something."

"_Clearly_ you know nothing about psychology," Alfred said. "It isn't my parents keeping me from flying," Matthew, who didn't know of Alfred's dream of being a pilot, probably took this figuratively, "it's myself. My parents may be hanging over me about that all the time, but that's because they know how to use my emotions."

"That isn't right," Matthew said.

"That's my family," Alfred said. "But fine. I guess I just won't talk to my parents while I'm here. I'll be Talya's friend."

Line Break

Natalya didn't know why Alfred was still hanging around. The wedding had been a few days ago, and the guy wasn't even spending time with his cousin, because Matthew and Katyusha were taking their honeymoon.

"So, Talya," Alfred said one morning. "What should we do today?"

"I am doing chores for Ivan," Natalya replied. "_We_ will not being doing anything."

"Oh, that doesn't have to be," Alfred said. "I'll just do chores with you."

"Fine," she huffed.

"So do you often wash your brother's clothes?" Alfred asked, holding up a freshly washed pair of Ivan's underwear and swinging it.

"Do not touch that," she hissed, swiping to grab them from him, but he moved his hand out of reach.

"I bet you do them so you can touch his wet underpants for once," Alfred laughed, shaking the underwear in front of Natalya's nose.

"Stop that," Natalya commanded, finally able to take the underwear from him. "You are too crude."

"I know," Alfred said cheerily. "It's one of my fatal flaws."

"It is usually preferable to only have one fatal flaw."

"I know," said Alfred. "But if crudeness is my fatal flaw, then what is gluttony?"

"That is actually the flaw that will get you killed."

"What's your fatal flaw?" Alfred asked.

Natalya glared at him. "Love," she answered.

Alfred's eyes suddenly widened. "Ivan's passing," he whispered. "Quick."

She was about to say, "Quick what?" but before she could make any sound, Alfred smashed his face against hers.

At first Natalya thought he'd had a heart attack and had fallen on her, but then she felt his tongue pushing against her lips. She tried to pull away, but he was holding her so close she couldn't break the embrace.

"What are you doing, Comrade?"

Natalya sighed in relief as Alfred let her go. Big Brother had come and would make Alfred leave.

"Making out with your sister," Alfred said calmly.

He was so stupid! Surely Ivan would defend her.

"Very well," Ivan said. "If you do not harm her. Maybe she could go live with you when you leave?"

Natalya did not miss the hope in her brother's words. She stared forward, in the opposite direction to Ivan's retreating figure.

Alfred waited until Ivan was out of the room to say anything. "I'm sorry. I just–I figured this would be a good way to test his affections, you know? I thought for sure that would bring him to his senses."

Natalya struggled to keep her tears from slipping from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked softly. "Look, if he can't see what a–to use your word–wonderful person you are, he doesn't deserve to have you."

"You do not believe that," Natalya said. "You are not with me because you want to be with me, are you?"

Alfred was silent for a while. "I'm sorry," he repeated finally.

"Please go away," Natalya said.

Alfred stayed sitting for only a moment, but it felt so long. Eventually he stood and walked slowly out of the room, out of the house.

Natalya lay on her back on her bed. She felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't, that Alfred wasn't anyone to feel bad about, not like Big Brother, and she hadn't done anything wrong but still…Alfred had seemed to have good intentions.

It was strange. The way she felt about Alfred…she'd never felt that way about anyone before.

With Ivan, she felt hot and burning and ill, with Katyusha, appreciative but sick of being coddled. With Alfred she just felt confused. He seemed to care about her, and if she was being honest, over the past few days, she'd grown to care for him as well. He really did mean the best. He was just awkward about it.

Wonderfully awkward.

Her mouth moved in what could be the beginning of some sort of smirk, but it never became anything. _He was right. I do say wonderful a lot._

She sighed and stretched her arm to turn off the bedside lamp and fell into an uneasy sleep, stomach tossing from guilt.

Line Break

_She was dreaming._

_ In her dream, Big Brother did not run from her. She was turned away from him, but she could see his perfect features out of the corner of her eye._

_ Big Brother approached her. Her breath caught. Could this be true? She could accept him standing there when he thought she wasn't looking, but could he really want to be near her? To–to touch her?_

_ Surely not, but as he came closer, she allowed herself to believe she wouldn't be hurt this time._

_ His hands slid over her arms, just above the elbows, and came to rest below her breasts._

_ "My _Czarina_," he whispered. "Why do you look so afraid, _Czarina_?"_

_ "Is this for true?" she said back, her voice as soft, if not softer, than his. "Do you really embrace me?"_

_ "Of course," he said back. "Listen to me, _Czarina, ya lyublyu tebya._"_

_ She turned to him, tears shining in her eyes. "Really?"_

_ "Of course," Ivan said. "And you are going to be very happy with Alfred."_

_ Her eyes widened. "Alfred?"_

_ Ivan's ubiquitous grin faltered for a moment and he looked concerned. "Of course, _Czarina_. You are marrying him, remember?"_

_ "Oh." Now that Natalya thought about it, she did remember. "Of course."_

_ Alfred bounded into her dream and rammed into her, knocking her over._

Line Break

Natalya woke. Marrying Alfred? That had never happened in the dream before. Alfred was a psychology major; maybe he could tell her what her dream meant. Not that she wanted to share it with him.

"It is just that I have been spending so much time with Alfred and I have marriage on my mind because of Kat's wedding," she said to herself.

Line Break

"Matt? I know you're on your honeymoon but–"

_"What do you want, Alfred?"_

Matthew sounded tired. No real surprise. It was rather early and Matt had probably come off a long night of "making love" to his dear Katyusha.

Alfred himself wasn't normally an early riser, but he'd found himself barely able to sleep last night.

"I think I'm in love with Natalya," he whispered, as if the thought were scandalous.

_"You can't be in love with her, Al,"_ Matthew mumbled. Alfred could practically see his cheek smushed into a pillow through the phone line. _"You've only known her for a few days."_

"Well, then I have a crush on her," Alfred rationalized.

_"The idea was to make her less lonely, not to develop feelings for her,"_ said Matthew. _"Now leave me alone."_

Alfred sighed.

Line Break

Natalya was once again in town to buy groceries. And Alfred once again ran into her.

"'Talya!" he exclaimed. "I was looking for you!"

"I am here," she said.

Alfred suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Can I kiss you?"

Well, at least he'd asked this time. "Fine, if you swear never to try to make Ivan jealous ever again."

Alfred grinned. "I won't _try_ to make Ivan jealous, but it's not my problem if it happens on it's own."

Natalya opened her mouth to say something back, but Alfred to this moment to kiss her.

And suddenly, she wasn't confused anymore.

But when Alfred pulled away, she didn't mention this, lest he break into song or something.

"Natalya, can I tell you something?"

"Alright," Natalya said, suspicious but curious.

"I didn't kiss you before to make Ivan jealous. Just because I wanted to."

"What!?" she shrieked, shoving him away with the palms of her hands.

"What's the matter?" Alfred asked, concerned.

"Alfred, you are a tasteless kisser," Natalya answered.

"I don't know what the problem is," Alfred objected, following behind her as she marched home.

When Alfred couldn't see her, she let herself go and let loose a small smile.

Big Brother was wonderful, yes. And Alfred? Alfred–she winced as she was splashed with some water when Alfred jumped into a puddle–was magnificent.

**My word! I've been working on this one for forever, it seems like! It's the longest one-shot or chapter I've written so far.**

** Yeah. Pretty cool.**

** What Ivan says to Natalya in the dreams means 'I love you.'**

** I suck at writing romance, so hopefully this isn't TOO crappy.**

** Man, what Alfred did to Natalya when they were folding laundry was a really dick move, I think. But I had so much fun writing what came directly after it.**

** And I'm sorry Alfred's whole deal with his parents didn't really have an end. Just assume that Natalya means more to him than studying psychology.**

** Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I hadn't planned on another chapter, but here you go. Their life after. Be aware that this is a lot different from the original. There's less dialogue, and it's much darker. Sorry if the characters are OOC. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Natalya Arlovskaya Braginski was afraid sometimes.

Alfred was a real sleepyhead in the mornings. He was known for saying, "Five more hours" and sleeping in T-shirts that read, "Don't bother me, I'm sleeping."

But today was the fourth morning while Natalya and Alfred were living together when his lethargic attitude disappeared the moment he saw his phone.

"Sorry, 'Talya, gotta go," he said, giving Natalya a kiss on the cheek before dressing quickly and running out the door.

She spent the day doing mundane activities: reading, cooking, shopping, and trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach. Maybe it was a bit less than feminist (a lot less, actually), but she enjoyed the activities.

In the afternoon she repeated over and over in her head that Alfred was leaving her in an attempt to prepare for the worst, and frightened herself. Worried now that she would have to support herself like she never had before, Natalya looked through the newspaper for job openings. She saw nothing she was interested in.

That evening, when Alfred came back home, she rose from her armchair, a scowl on her face. It had been her usual expression when she was still in love with Ivan.

"What's the matter?" Alfred asked, seeing it. "Are you closing yourself off again?"

"Where have you been?" she said, disregarding his question.

Alfred sighed and sank down into a chair. "You know I haven't been happy in psychology, right?"

"Yes," Natalya answered, then mentally cursed herself for allowing the word to slip past her lips. Alfred was making her soft.

"Well, I looked into some stuff, and it turns out airlines just like it for you to have a degree. In anything. It doesn't have to do with aviation." Alfred looked up at his girlfriend, face shining with happiness but also looking downtrodden. "So I've been looking into some flight schools at the airport and, um, I got into one."

Natalya breathed a sigh of relief. "That is great," she said, letting her guard down and sitting down as well. "But why did you not tell me your plans?"

"Wait, there's more," Alfred said, lowering his head. "I told my parents my plans today. And, uh, they weren't happy."

"I am sorry," Natalya said softly, taking his hand.

Alfred raised his head and turned it toward her. He smiled slightly, and if killing his parents were what it would take to reestablish the bright smile he usually wore, Natalya would be glad to do it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But being a pilot has been my dream for a while, but it involves travel, and I was worried you wouldn't like that and-and I guess I just couldn't take it if you weren't happy and how could I choose between your happiness and my happiness and I hate disapproval so much and–"

"Alfred," Natalya interrupted, "you are rambling."

"Oh."

Natalya stood for a moment, but only to shift onto Alfred's chair. Normally two people wouldn't fit together, but Alfred was lithe and Natalya thin enough to fit. "Listen to me, Alfred. If being a pilot is what you want, then I cannot bring myself to stop you. I love you, Alfred, and if you love me, we can make this work."

"I do love you," Alfred whispered, staring into her dark blue eyes. Then he laughed.

"What?" Natalya questioned, almost concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Alfred said. "It's just that I had a ring all ordered up for you, and I was planning to propose tonight, but maybe it's not really the best time."

"What?" Natalya cried. "Where is the ring, Alfred?"

Alfred pulled a small box from his pocket. "In here," he said, staring down at it and not noticing Natalya rise from the chair. "This box is really cute. When I was a kid I would have wanted it. Yep, just the box." He chuckled. "I really liked boxes when I was little. Do all kids like that? Did you?" He looked to where he thought Natalya was sitting. "Huh? Why'd you stand up?"

"Alfred," Natalya said.

"Oh!" Alfred exclaimed, realizing what she wanted. "Okay, I'll do that now."

He slid down from his seat in the chair so he was on one knee in front of Natalya. "Natalya Arlovskaya Braginski," he said, "will you marry me?"

"Yes," Natalya answered impassively.

Alfred opened the box and slid the ring on her finger.

"The stone is too big," she remarked, earning another chuckle from her fiancé.

"Only you," he said, shaking his head.

Line Break

It was finally her wedding night, and Natalya is–dare she say it?–beyond excited. She was always someone who dreamed of her wedding day, but it had always been to Big Brother. This was even more perfect.

Katyusha was her only bridesmaid and thus also her maid of honor. (She didn't have many girlfriends. Or friends in general, for that matter.)

Alfred, on the other hand, was overflowing with friends. "It's not fair," he had complained one night when they were planning their wedding. "Why can't I have more than one best man?"

"You can," Natalya had responded. "It is not unheard of."

"But it looks snobby," was Alfred's answer.

She felt familiar worry in her stomach (being with Alfred was no picnic) and she knew that it was because what if Alfred didn't find the day as perfect as she did? What if his lack of best men somehow ruined the wedding for him?

Kat, noticing the look on her sister's face, gave Natalya a tight hug. "Don't worry," she said, tears leaking from her eyes. "This wedding will be amazing."

"You are rumpling and staining my dress," Natalya stated matter-of-factly.

But walking down the aisle on Ivan's arm (their relationship had improved drastically since he had decided that Alfred was allowed to date his sister), she realized that she had been silly to worry. Everything was breathtaking, even down to the looks Matthew and Kat kept sharing from opposite sides of the couple.

Even when Ivan's wedding present was Toris ("That's so…dehumanizing," Alfred said), nothing could bring her down.

And Natalya could tell that Alfred felt exactly the same way.

Line Break

For a few years, everything was as perfect as their wedding.

One night, Alfred came home and announced that he'd been hired by a commercial airline. They'd rejoiced the news at first; the pay wouldn't be great, but at least Alfred would now have a steady job.

That was, until Natalya realized just how lonely lonely nights were. Needing companionship, even though she'd always liked isolation somehow, she found a nice job as a waitress at a pub. Somehow she even managed to be civil–no, friendly–to the guests.

There was a bartender there named Yong Soo. He was a crazy, horny Korean guy, and a few years ago he would have repulsed Natalya. Now, more open-minded due to years of living with Alfred, she kind of liked him.

And any sympathy she was capable of went to him when she learned that he desired his brother.

They became good friends, spending a lot of their time together. After all, Alfred was rarely around. And him wanting nothing but his brother, and her wanting nothing but Alfred, despite his distance, the relationship was purely platonic.

She even, scared and trusting, told him when she missed her period one month, approximately two weeks since Alfred had left home yet again. He took her to a drugstore to get a pregnancy test.

But one day Alfred came home and decided to surprise her at work. He happened to see her lean up against the bar, say something to Yong Soo, and laugh. Yes, actually laugh. Alfred, cursing his cowardliness, left without surprising her.

When she came home later that night, she found him at their home.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Just my friend," she replied coolly.

"Your friend, huh?" he said.

"Am I not allowed to have friends?"

Alfred, ever the blunt one, came right out and asked, "Are you fucking him?"

"What?" she said, a blush rising to her cheeks. "No! No I am not having sex with him!"

"Really? 'Cuz you two seemed awfully close when you were being all flirty earlier!"

"Flirty?" she screamed, anger and hurt breaking the bondage of her emotions. "I am never flirty!"

"Well you sure seemed to be, leaning on the bar, all over him!" Alfred shouted back.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Right now? Not really!"

She stepped forward and grabbed his shirt. "You know, if anything, I should not trust you! You are away _all_ the time! Where was it just now? Mumbai? What were you doing there, shaking up with an Indian girl?"

"Of course not," he said, affronted.

"Oh yeah? Well I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you do not believe me when I tell you that nothing is happening between Yong Soo and I!"

Alfred was slowly backing off some. "Natalya, calm down."

"I will not calm down!" she screamed. "You have no right to tell me to! You come home for a couple days, get me pregnant, and then leave for weeks!"

Any anger Alfred still felt dissolved. "You're pregnant?"

Suddenly Natalya just felt tired. "Yes," she sighed.

"How, um, how much?"

"Not long," she replied understanding Alfred's question.

"I–I," Alfred stuttered. "Really?"

"That is what the test said."

"This pilot thing," Alfred said, "it's getting in the way. Of us."

Natalya nodded her agreement.

"I'll quit," Alfred said. "Or take some time off. I want to be there for you. For the baby."

"No," Natalya objected. "You love flying. I cannot keep you from that."

"Not as much as I love you," Alfred countered. "I can't be somewhere else if you're unhappy."

Natalya dropped into an armchair. "You sound like you did the day we got engaged."

"That's because _nothing's changed,_" Alfred said, almost sounding as if he were begging.

Natalya shook her head. "Everything's changed, Alfred."

Husband and wife, the ones that vowed to be with each other in good times and in bad, stared at each other.

"I think we should take some time off being married," Natalya suggested.

"'Talya–"

"No," Natalya interrupted. "This is the right way."

Alfred stayed standing there for a moment. "Okay," he said finally. "If that's what you want."

He went into the bedroom and got his suitcase. He hadn't even unpacked it yet. He started to leave, but paused near the door. "Just…call me if you need anything."

"I will."

Line Break

The moment after Alfred closed the door behind him, he began to cry. He already missed Natalya and wondered if she missed him already as well.

He had nothing now. His relationship with his parents had been rockier than normal since he'd started flight school, and now that he and Natalya were–

No. They weren't separated. This was completely as normal. He had a fight to get to, and Natalya was once again left at home.

He hadn't been fair to her. He realized that now, when it was too late. They'd always discussed _his_ dreams, and never about what she wanted.

And now–and now Alfred was going to be a father. His own father had always pressured him to be what he wasn't, and Alfred had hated it. He couldn't do that to his future son or daughter. He had to be the best father he could be. And that meant he had to be around.

He loved to fly, but he needed a new job.

Line Break

Two weeks later, Natalya was aroused from her reading by a harsh knocking at the door. Answering it, she saw that it was Alfred on the other side.

"Hello, Alfred," she said.

"Natalya," he said. His cheeks were flushed and pink, and his eyes were shining, though if it was from excitement, inebriation, or tears, Natalya couldn't tell. "I'm sorry I assumed you were doing something with that guy. I was being a jealous douchebag, and I swear, if you take me back, I will spend every waking moment trying to make it up to you."

"How can you?" Natalya asked. "You are never here."

"I got a new job," Alfred said.

"But you love to fly," Natalya said.

"I know," Alfred said. "And I don't have to give that up. I'm going to be a flight instructor at the airport. At the school where I learned to fly. So I'll be around now."

Natalya stood at the doorway. Her face betrayed no emotion. Alfred couldn't tell if she would welcome him back or send him away again. He hoped the former.

Finally she said, "I love you, Alfred."

Alfred sighed, relieved. "I love you too."

Line Break

It wasn't long before their worries caught up with them. Natalya was now seven months pregnant. She was _very_ worried about giving birth.

Alfred seemed ecstatic about the baby. He didn't seem to care about sex, and his excitement hadn't waned at all when he learned that the baby would be a girl.

"I am scared, Alfred," Natalya said one night in bed, not wanting to weigh her husband down but needing to get her worries off her chest. "My parents died when I was young, and I always felt like my life could not be complete unless they were there. What will happen if we die?"

To her surprise, Alfred did not give her a teasing grin and reassure her. Instead he said, "I always felt sick whenever I was around my parents. What if I make my daughter feel that way?"

"Alfred, you are going to be a wonderful father."

"You use the word 'wonderful' when you don't really mean it."

"Fine then, you are going to be a magnificent father."

Alfred kissed her on the nose. "And if we die, she will go live with her Aunt Katyusha and her Uncle Matthew. She'll have her cousins to play with. Maybe she'll feel the way you did, but her life with them will be great."

"You are right," Natalya said, but didn't sound convinced.

Line Break

Three years later, and Natalya, Alfred, Matthew, and Kat gathered at Ivan's house with their children.

Alfred was sitting on the deck, watching his daughter and the twins play in the yard. Matthew sat down next to him. He seemed about to say something when one of the twins ran up to him with scraped palms. "Daddy!" she said.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" Matthew asked.

"I fell." Alfred's daughter toddled up to the girl with the scraped palms and tugged at her shirt, wanting her to come back and play.

"Dinner!" Kat called from inside. Matt took his daughter by the hand and Alfred picked his up.

"Yeah!" the other twin shouted, running inside and slamming his truck into the leg of the table.

"I'm taking that," Katyusha said, plucking the truck from her son's hands.

"Uncle Ivan!" the twin said. "Get my truck back."

"I think you should listen to your mother," Ivan said with a smile.

Alfred heard voices from the front of the house, so he went out to the driveway to check who was there.

"Why do we have to come, Toris?" Raivis complained. "We don't even work for Mr. Braginski anymore, and I don't ever want to see him again."

"I agree with Raivis on this one," Eduard said.

"Alfred invited us," said Toris, resolutely marching toward Ivan's house.

"Hey, guys!" Alfred called from the doorway. "Come on in!"

"I guess it's too late to run away," Eduard sighed.

Alfred reentered the house after the three and Natalya sidled up to him.

"Hey," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Hello," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Final Line Break

_Her dreams are different now. While they once featured her brother, now what she sees when she goes to sleep is Alfred's huge, moronic grin. Those dreams are the best dreams, but then she realizes that they are not dreams. They are her life._

**I was going to have the entire second chapter in present tense, but it didn't happen. Instead I just have that little bit at the end.**

** This is really the last chapter, guys. No more. Reviews would make me happy.**


End file.
